The invention concerns a method and a computer program product for the evaluation of data recorded by measuring instruments, which are particularly applicable to the precise localization of non-reflecting marks on a reflecting medium by means of a light-sensitive receiver and can be especially applied in precision positioning devices.
In signal processing, a plurality of methods exist for detecting edges or points in a signal curve. For the most part these contain complicated processing instructions, which cause problems in implementation on a microcomputer system with limited resources.
In addition, these methods permit only the determination of the relative position of marks since the detected signals are evaluated in the receiver plane. Positions of several non-reflecting marks on a reflecting medium can in fact be determined relative to one another with sufficient precision; the absolute position of the marks, however, previously could not be determined with high precision directly from the (optical) measured signals that were available.